silver_valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Sehsha Maieth
Appearance: - Green eyes - Pale blond hair - Grey skin - Cheek scar - tall, "lightweight" build -Age: 38 Early Years(Age:0-18). Born as the 3rd child of a family of fishers in Lakeland, Carrilaut spend most of his youth without special treatment or remarkable events.His education consisted mostly of what his parents were able to teach him, and smaller bits of knowledge he was able to find in conversations, as reading was never a strong skill of his. Beeing passionate and ambitious made him not just following in his fathers footsteps, but to improve on his dads skills and knowledge wherever he could, trying to gain knowledge of more then just the Lakelands fishing grounds. By the age of 18 he commonly ventured out to the Rak'tika greatwoods to cast his line at the Tusi Mek'ta Lake. The nights blessed(Age:18-26). Intruding deeper into Rak'tika for his fishing expeditions (and to feed curiousity), Carrilaut eventually met a patrol who was part of a group calling themselves the nights blessed. At Age 26, Carrilaut took his father out for a birthday trip to show him the world beyond the borders of the Lakelands. Fishing at his favourite spot for a while they were eventually found by a stray sin eater.With his father frozen in shock at the sight of the beast, Carrilaut pulled him into the lake to save him, but couldnt keep both of them afloat till the danger passed. His father drowning before they could it back to shore. Back on the shores with his lifeless body, he spend multiple hours weeping till he passed out from exhaustion. When he woke himself, he found himself in the small camp of the nights blessed, who offered him shelter,solace, and an opportunity to say goodbye to his father. That day he decided to never go fishing again, till he had proven himself capable to prevent such a tragedy in the future. Changing families(Age:26-28). Filled with conflicting emotions about what happened at the Lake, Carrilaut ended up staying with the nights blessed, afraid to have to tell his remaining family of what he felt responsible for. Joining the Cult as a person of limited talent, he had to relearn how to fill his part in society, resorting to basic muscle work at the start. Over the next year he developed a habit of returning to the shore of Lake Tusi Mek'ta to grief his father, spending hours silently mourning his actions. A New Life (Age:35). Having grown into a decently skilled hand to hand fighter and pugilist over the last 7 years, Carrilaut rose in confidence and reputation within the nights blessed, beeing a stable member of the patrols.He even picked up his fishing rod in times of dire need to help make ends meet in a way he could. Having grown into their customs, he also adopted a deviated version his fathers name with "Sehsha" as his new name, alongside a peridot pendant as his Birthstone. Trivia: -Y'shtola showed up when Sehsha was about 34 years old -grown up as a fisherman, Sehsha still enjoys fishing, even if connected with strong feelings about his past. -he loves singing - over the past yeas his birth name has been almost forgotten. ''